The Big Secret
by totalweirdo12
Summary: One day Hephaestus got too curious and spied on Artemis & out came a 102 year secret. Warning: Artemis having childern
1. WHAT?

Hephaestus was recording one of the weirdest things ever. But since it could actually make his wife Aphrodite be a little bit happier at him he was willing to do it. Ever since 2 years ago at the summer solstice gathering, he has saw Artemis' stomach a little bit chubbier than usual. So this time when Artemis left Mt. Olympus, he's been really suspicion. Artemis has been walking in the Demeter's garden for some time and he could see that she was about to move, she was looking around to see if anyone was following her. Finally when she though nobody was looking at her, she ran out of the garden and teleported away. But not before Hephaestus sent a little hidden camera on her.

He teleported to his forge and open his TV. On the camera, Artemis slip into a black, shadowy cave that he never notice was there, if normal humans saw her, they would think that she disappeared but Hephaestus knew better and made the camera go inside a little the cave. There he saw a very chilling sight.

Artemis was lying on the floor sweating and tiny golden tears came out of her eyes. Her right was holding her stomach while tiny silver light was in her left hand. Hephaestus was about to teleport there and help her because normally she was braver then that, when suddenly she called out."Aigle, Aglaie, Agave,_ huff_ Alkaios, Alkandros, where _huff _you?" She murmurs so quietly that Hephaestus could barely hear her. She was panting slightly 10 seconds three girls came out of the darkness of the cave. They were really good-looking but Hephaestus could tell that they were nymphs.

"Sorry but Aigle was taking too long getting dresses," One of them said looking at the one that has light-wheat colored hair and light hazel eyes. She wore a light brown tunic with wheat-colored trim, the tunic was down to her knees, she looked really familiar to him. Finally he figured it out. A NAPAEA! One that he saw with Demeter in the valley sometimes. He went back and focused on the screen.

"- you mess up my wardrobe, Aglaie," She complains looking at the teenager that blamed her. Aglaie wore a silk v-neck tunic dress with attached veils & gold trim, and matching gold trim headpiece on her forehead. She had straight brown hair and dark green eyes. Hephaestus knew she was a Limoniads. Aglaie and Aigle started having a glaring contest.

The last girl that looked 20 starting yelling out loud,

"Aglaie, Aigle, stop fighting! Look at mom! Alkaios. Alkandros where are you!" She was an elegant girl and you could tell by her stance. She looked intimidating in just pane dress with attached robe, waist tie and chiffon shoulder scarf. Golden Greek leaves circle her waist. Her dark brownish- black hair was in a graceful twist with 2 long, curly strands loose in the front. She of course was dryad. Her brown eyes started to glower at the 2 shadows still in the cave. She then rush to Artemis' side and started whispering comforting words to her ear while her sister finally stopped fighting and did the same.

Hephaestus was really flabbergasted now. Did that dryad just call Artemis mom? What Artemis said next almost made him faint in shock. "I'm giving _huff _birth," Her voice called out.

"WHAT? THAT BASTARD GOT YOU PREGNANT AGAIN?" The enraged voice made the whole cave shake. A 30 looking man stepped out of the shadow, he was tall and blonde with big muscles on both arms and easily toward over his mother's 12 year old body. He was shirtless with sweat all over his body; he must have been working out. He looked like a wrestler that most girls would die to touch. His blue eyes contained concern and rage at his mother.

"Alkandros, don't _huff _call him that! He's your _huff _father!" Wait, why was Artemis defending this male, didn't she hate guys?

This time another voice answered her, this voice held more gentleness, but held power

and anger like his brother. "But this is the 100th time he raped you!" Out of the shadow came another man but with blonde hair and brown streaks in them. He wasn't wearing a shirt like his brother but instead of glaring at his mother and sister he looked at them with gentleness.

Suddenly the TV started to lose signal, Hephaestus starting running over to the TV as fast as his limp leg could take him, but before he reach his destination he heard a soft voice coming from the TV

"You just couldn't keep out of other people's business, could you?" Then the TV turns black. Hephaestus could only gap. He had to show Zeus and the council.

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles:<strong>

**Name- Agave **** Meaning- illustrious, noble Age- 100; looks 20; 1st born of Artemis Nymph- dryad; tree nymph Likes- plants, Artemis, teasing her brothers, tree Dislikes- pollention, her mom's rapist, mean humans. Features- dark brownish-black hair always up; brown eyes**

**Name- Aglaie Meaning- beauty, splendor Age- 98; looks 20; 2nd born of Artemis Nymph- limoniad; meadow nymph Likes- fresh flower from meadows, her mom, teasing Aigle. Dislike- not enough meadows, her mom's rapist Features- Straight brown hair; dark green eyes. **

**Name- Aigle Meaning- radiance, splendor Age- 97; looks 18; 3rd and last daughter of Artemis Nymph-Napaea; valley nymph Likes- Demeter, her mom, running through grass Dislikes- her younger brothers taller than her, Aglaie's teasing Features- short mid-shoulder light-wheat colored hair; light hazel eyes.**

**Name- Alkandros Meaning- strong Age- 85; looks 30 Power- Very strong Likes- his mom, working out Dislikes- rapist Features- messy blond hair; blue eyes**

**Name- Alkaios Meaning- Strength Age- 85; looks 30 Power- Very strong Likes- his mom, working out Dislikes- rapist Features- messy blond hair with brown streaks; blue eyes**


	2. HOW!

Olympus was buzzing with news. Hephaestus had asked for a council meeting. And everybody knew that Hephaestus didn't like attention and whenever he asked for a meeting he always has some kind of dirt on someone. Aphrodite was scared, she was afraid that her husband was going to reveal some bad stuff about her again. So when the dued date for the meeting came she asked her husband,

"Are you going to reveal a ny bad stuff about me?"All her husband did was smirk at her. She stood in shock as her husband walked away. What happen to him? He never smirked befo-

"It's about Artemis." He whisper turning into the meeting room just as the meeting begin. She was surprised. Artemis was one of those 'hidden goddesses' that was hard to find on earth. And most of the news that came from her was just normal "I turned a male to an animal". So if Hephaestus finds some news about her that needs to be taken to the council then it must be big.

* * *

><p>Everybody in the council room was waiting. Artemis still wasn't there and the meeting had already began 15 minutes ago. Apollo was pacing infront of his throne, after 5 more minute he burst into dramatic tears,<p>

_'Artemis is too busy to play; Then to come this way'_

Everybody cringed at such a horrible poem. Finally Hephaestus knew that Artemis wasn't going to come & clapped his hands. Everybody turned to him, "We should get the meeting started, I don't think that Artemis is going to come."

To say the reaction of the others was funny. Zeus yelled "Hephaestus! I know you and Artemis isn't the closest but she's still your sister!" Ares asked, yes actally _Asked_, "Are you and Artemis in war?" Hera said, "I like the way you think." While some reaction was funnier than other Apollo's was the funniest,

"How could you! Artemis is wayyyyy more important than you!" This time he bursted into huge droplets of tear, soon it looked like a waterfall was coming from his eyes.

_'Hephaestus doesn't care; How so unfair'_

"Silence!" Hephaestus finally couldn't take it. "This is actally a video about Artemis so play attention!"

"OMG! You were spying on my-" But before Apollo could say what he wanted to, Hephaestus had already clicked a botton and a huge screen came out of the wall.

"Pay attention!"

* * *

><p>*AFTER THE VIDEO*<p>

"WHAT THE FREAKING HADES WAS THAT?"-Apollo

"I am SO HAPPY!"-Aphrodite

"I can't believe!"-Hera

"Those girls look h-,"-Zeus

"Ewww!"-Hermes

Before anybody could say anything else the door suddenly open, 3 girls suddenly came in.

The first girl open her mouth "Help, please!"

Athena looked at them closely, "Wait! You're girls from the video!"

But they just ignored her, "Our mother has a problem!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, but I had no idea how to contuine and I didn't want to delete it so I took a long time.<strong>


End file.
